Next Summer
by Senpai's Boo
Summary: This year's summer brought a certain heat to my body. The moment I would get hit by it was when she was close. I would forget everything I left at home and everything I left at the cottage. Everything had to be about her. But of course, I have to leave. Every good thing has to end somehow. I hope she doesn't forget me ... And that I don't forget her. But that won't happen, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm finally back after my longest break yet! I really missed writing and I hope you missed me too, lol. I won't leave for good unless I properly tell you guys, so don't worry :) Summer ended way too soon, so I wanted to write a story that was completely dedicated to this year's summer (which was AMAZING btw, despite not getting into the writing school ;_;). This will probably be shorter than my other ones, but I'm very proud of this idea. Without further talk, PLZ ENJOY ;3**

 **July, 2011**

I didn't expect anything new.

Different, yes. But not new. Azusa, for instance. She wasn't new. She was different. And her dad. They were new too. Other than that, everything matched my memories of the entire cottage, weather, mood and temperature. The fucking temperature. The aircondition was installed and my leg sweat too. Then again, it was not anything new. Or different. Just Azusa and her dad.

«Phew …» Takai-san stretched his arms after slamming his bag on the wooden floor. I felt a drop of leg sweat run down my inner thigh when he turned his face towards me while I was laying down on the moist and beige-colored leather couch. He grinned at me, forcing me to do the same.

«I hope you don't mind us joining this year. We're basically ruining you and your family's summer tradition, aren't we?» he said in his natural hoarse voice. That was like the first time he talked to me since he greeted me that morning. «Of course not,» it naturally came out. «It's weird how fast people become friends.» He nodded and chuckled. «Well, I've known Isao since grade school, but … Y'know, he's a pretty decent dart player too. That you and Azusa were the same was a complete coincidence, though,» he said.

Azusa was in another class in high school, but it didn't take me too long to let alone, learn her name. With her sort-of-but-not-quite barbie doll appearence, she was often talked about in the girl and boy squads. Yeah, she was really pretty… Super pretty. I thought she was going to give me a heart attack when I heard her clicking footsteps coming towards the living room.

I heard strands of her whip the back of her neck as she appeared right by her dad. They didn't look very similar, to be my blunt self. She had deeper eyes than him and her hair was lighter. Other than that … No, they look very different.

«Kishinuma-san said that we can use the bath now. Who wants to go first?» she asked and showed me a gleaming smile. I smiled back at her. Someone who got a lot of attention was automatically labelled as stuck-up in my head. Azusa was really nice, though. She gave me respect in every aspect, so I returned it for the most part.

«Please, you guys can go ahead,» I offered. «Really? Aren't you hot?» she asked. I shrugged and reassured her: «I planned to go for a swim anyways.» She snarled at me. «In the _ocean_? You'll still need to take a shower if you have salt all over you and wet sand on your feet.» I was about to shrug again when dad made his way into the living room too with his heavy footsteps.

«It's no use, Azusa. That boy has some kind of emotional attachment to that beach. I'll try to convince him later so you can relax in the shower in the meantime,» he said and smirked, making his wrinkles highlight his sharp chin and outstanding cheekbones. «Thanks a lot, old man,» I groaned. He and Azusa laughed. «Please go ahead, dad,» Azusa said, raising her hand before he could protest. «Well … Alright, then,» he mumbled with a slight laugh and left the room, along with dad. No, he wasn't going to join him in the shower. He was going to clean up the dusty kitchen, so shut your dirty mind up.

Azusa linked her hands together behind her back as she silently looked at me. She chewed on her bottom lip and fidgetly moved her shoulders up and down. I had no reason to be quiet, but I didn't have a reason to start a conversation either. Once I started thinking about the beach I couldn't stop. Feeling the sand between my toes and get the shivers from the cold and salty water. I came to this cottage with my dad almost every year since I turned 13. In short, I've been here every summer for 10 years, leaving my mother and younger sister at home. This year was different though, like I mentioned. Dad decided to bring his short-time dart partner Takai-san and his oldest daughter. I guess … I didn't mind that much.

I guess.

«You're not … mad at me, are you?» Azusa asked. I jerked my head up, surprised at her question. «Why would I? That's the real question,» I said. She sensed my attitude and frowned for a second. «I didn't mean to act so rudely,» she said. I raised my eyebrow. Rude, huh … She must be really sensitive to think of what she said as «rude». «I forgive you, I guess. They were pretty tolerable jokes to me,» I said. She sighed and swayed her arms back and forth.

«… You can go to the beach whenever you want, I mean,» she said. I smirked and nodded. «Even if you were serious, I would still go,» I explained and hoisted myself up from the couch, slightly shivering at the feeling of my leg sweat still running down. «O-Oh well …» Azusa giggled and kept her gaze fixed on the floor as I walked past her. I could almost hear the ocean calling for me. And the fact that Azusa kinda smelled like sea salt didn't help much.

«Tell dad that I'll be out for a bit … or, a while,» I said, but Azusa put her hand on my shoulder before I could leave. «Meet us at that diner this evening, then. What was it called again?» she mumbled. I was jumping up and down repeatedly like a little kid and yelled out: «Rising star! It's Rising Star!» Azusa laughed and finally released me. I ran outside and shut the door behind me.

…

I didn't expect anything new.

The center of the sky was blue and bleeding orange towards the horizon where the sun was almost setting. The beach breeze tickled my ears and freshened up my pores. The cream colored sand was just as I remembered it; velvety as I ran my bare feet through it. Just the sound of the sea made me want to fall head first into a fire in joy. For long, yet short minutes I only witnessed the remains of my memories and didn't notice that I wasn't alone until I heard a voice that wasn't a part of them.

«Aaaaah … That's how you sang it …»

It felt like a fiery lightning searing my nerves and fingertips, even though the voice sounded meltingly sweet. I mentally built a shell around me when I realized that my privacy was gone. Just about 10 feet to the right, I saw a very low-built girl with her slim back turned to me. Her hair was midnight-blue, long and light as air as it floated along the breeze as well as her long, pastel blue dress. She stood elegantly on her thin and pale legs with a black notebook in her hand and a pen in the other. She scribbled away while humming very loudly, as if she thought she was alone like I did. Okay, so she was a cute girl.

Why couldn't I get back to whatever business I was in?

My legs and arms felt like jelly, yet I could still stand completely stiff, staring at a girl who just stood there as she wrote swiftly over a page. The whole image of her as the water splashed over her tiny feet looked like a master's painting. So simple, yet … I wanted to stop staring. I wasn't hypnothized or anything … That would've been too cheesy. I simply didn't want to look away. That sight was worth more than gold. It was just that. Just that …

Another lightning burned the sides of my stomach and toes when she suddenly turned towards me with another breeze that suddenly hit me.

«Ah …!»

I gulped just after my choked gasp and I wobbled a little behind. The sight of her face made me a little dizzy as I stood there. She looked like she was in shock too and held the notebook very tightly against her chest. Her narrow, alluring and deep-blue eyes were widened and her thick eyelashed cast shadows down her round cheeks. She looked suprisingly … mature in a very weird way. Not weirs, actually. I just didn't dare to say the word «hot» or «sexy». Fuck, why couldn't I just speak?!

«I'm sorry! I didn't mean to listen!» The words came out too fast for me to hesitate. Her shoulders sank, so I guess she started to relax. «No … I was just suprised,» she said in a low and shockingly raspy voice. High-pitched, yes. But raspy, too? Like … wow. «Me too, to be honest. I usually don't see many people here,» I said. She cocked her head to the side. «Usually?» she repeated. I scratched my chin.

«Um … I mean, last year there weren't many people here.»

«Ah, okay. I moved here last year too.»

«Really …? I thought this area was pretty isolated.»

«It is. There are only a few cottages here. That's all.»

«Uh-huh.»

With the conversation-potion all chugged down, I naturally stared at her notebook that was pressed against her breasts. What else could I ask about? It really was the only thing I wanted to ask about. «That …» I pointed at the black notebook. She stared down at it and broke into a heart-stopping grin.

«What are you writing?» I asked after mustering up the courage. I felt my chest tighten when she looked me in the eyes while grinning so sickeningly sweetly. She puckered up her supple lips and put her finger in the center of them.

«It's a secret.»

Fast and swiftly like the wind, she suddenly ran past me. The girl didn't give me a full answer, leaving me completely dazed by the remains in my mind and the sweet scent of perfume. I was afraid that looking behind me would leave an even harsher pain in my chest. I kept my gaze fixed on the sand for God knows how long.

How did I end up in Rising Star again?

…

«Geez, you're really no good … We were starving up here!» Azusa complained after a large sip of lemonade. The muted lights lit up the country club-like diner, packed with young people chugging beer. Two of them were my and Azusa's dad, only they were old men. With red cheeks and a rowdy voice, Takai-san said: «Well, well Yoshiki is here! Isn't that all that matters. Huh? Huh?!» «Damn right, my man!» dad jovially blurted out and rested his arm over Takai-san's shoulder. Azusa shook her head shamefully and turned to me. «Can you believe that they always act like this?» I nodded and chuckled. «They're getting worse as the years go,» I commented, but shut my mouth when a man with a mic suddenly stepped on the stage right ahead of our table.

«Now, for our ultimate treat tonight we have quite the candy for you all. Both for your eyes, ears _and_ hearts. She sings songs from a genre she herself refers to as «hollywood sadcore» but will light up the entire place with the strings on her guitar and drops of seductiveness in her voice. Please welcome, Midnight Sun!»

Midnight Sun … That sounds like a cheap stage name, I thought at first. Later on, I would definitely feel like an offender and feel offended that I would act like that. The red stilettos made a way for her existence as the woman with the curled, midnight-blue locks appeared on the stage with a black acoustic guitar in her hand. Her lips, dress and nails were red as well as the decorative rose in her hair. I didn't expect that it was going to be the same girl I met earlier … and I surely didn't expect my body to react so powerfully to her seductive precense.

My entire body throbbed along with my heart as my blood rushed to my head and unknown corners in my body. The way she stared out to me and the other people in the audience … I still felt like she only looked at me. Like the whole act was for me.

I had never in a million years thought that it was possible to feel that way with both my mind and soul.

«Midnight Sun, everybody!»

 **A/N: I really hope you guys like this one. I always try to not write cheesily and rather very deeply and maturely, so that you don't cringe at the descriptions but rather feel touched. I think I did an okay job … I think XD Plz review and tell me your thoughts! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back again with chapter 2! I'll try to update every day like I usually do unless life makes it too difficult. Also, I forgot to mention that the line Ayumi sang was from «Dark Paradise» by my favourite artist (second to Amy Lee of course XD) Lana Del Rey! All of the songs I'll be reffering to in this story are by her, so be prepared and feel free to check them out! Other than that, PLZ ENJOY ;3**

The whole performance felt like a neverending climax. I was afraid that it would end too soon. And it did, that was the worst part. She might've looked at other people while she sang and played her guitar, but I still felt her piercing gaze on me the entire time. Yes, I probably imagined it, but … It felt too real.

«Yoshiki! For the love of God!»

I immediately sat up on my bed when I heard Azusa's voice through the door. It had been over an hour since we returned after dinner. I'd been in my room the entire time, thinking about the spectacle of a girl I saw. Azusa opened the door without warning, scaring me again.

«Did you plan to rot in here forever? This whole room reeks of your damn sweat!» Azusa said with a slight chuckled. I rolled my eyes. I did feel comfortable enough around Azusa to tell her most things and at the very least, be honest. To a certain degree, though.

«I'm still in some sort of state of … shock. After that performer, I mean,» I mumbled. I did my best not to hide my real thoughts about her, considering I'd met that girl before. Azusa leaned against the wall next to the door and sighed dreamily. «Right … I wonder if she wrote that song herself,» she said. «What makes you think that?» I asked. She shrugged and tried to explain: «The way she sang it. It really felt like she meant every word she sang. About trying to forget a guy who's gone, wishing that she was dead and those painful desires … Man, it's really depressing.»

I nodded, even though I realized it just when she said it. I didn't think of the act as depressing, but seductive. Seriously, just remembering how her lips were shaped and that red color sent shivers down my back. Good shivers. Really good. Maybe 'cause I'm a guy and sort of like her? Sort of, huh … I don't even know her real name. If I had the guts … I could see if she'll be at the beach tomorrow.

If.

…

One for Azusa, one for her dad and one for mine. I had a lot of white lies and excuses to give out. As long as I could go out. Just for a bit, anyways. I slept for most of the night and most of the day, really impatient. I remember wondering why the sun took so long to rise. And when it did, I still had to wait for 6 hours. It was around that time I saw her the day before. Whether I would talk to her or not was still not decided in my head. Time and my heart would tell, I assumed.

I kicked off my shoes by the shore and found a spot I could hide and at the same time get a sneak-peek. I stretched my neck to the side, my heart beating rapidly as I throughly searched both the ocean, coast and sand for the girl. Unconciously, I started to mumble out her stage name over and over like a mantra.

«Midnight Sun … Midnight Sun … Midnight Sun.»

Pfft … Yeah, like that would help.

«Yes?»

I literally felt the toast I had this morning come up again, almost at the edge of coming completely out. Holy fucking shit. I didn't particulary want to turn around, but … Ah, fuck it.

Locks of her dark-blue hair lightly flew to the side with the breeze and gracefully completed her existence when it was mixed with the innocent, yet dangerously charming face that was way too close to mine. I could literally see my memories of last night's performance play in front of my eyes for a second. Maybe my mind wanted to mentally prepare me?

«H-…Huh?» I managed to blurt out. I could see some small spots of pearl-white teeth peek through her lips when she grinned at me. «Haha … I prefer Ayumi,» she whispered and startled me when she got up from the sand. Her flowy, opaque and red skirt flew up a little when she did, giving me a brief look underneath. I quickly averted my gaze and silently listened to the sound of her hands brushing the sand off her skirt. Okay … I'm totally fine with this so far. I might not have said a proper word, but … Ugh. I should speak. Anything at all would be fine. Just speak!

«Why Midnight Sun?» I asked. It wasn't even a complete sentence, God! «Hmm … Oh!» She giggled at me, making me want to throw my heart up. «Midnight suns are very rare and special … Kinda like the songs I write, don't you think?» she asked and looked up at the bright sky. Midnight suns … Those are days where the sun doesn't go down, right? She smiled for herself and walked closer to the ocean with small steps. I wanted to keep the coversation, so I followed her. Luckily, she seemed to think the same.

«Did you like my performance?» she asked while she stared out towards the horizon. So she did see me? I got relieved and nervous at the same time. «Y-Yeah …» I replied.

«I loved it.»

Shit, shit, shit! I seriously wanted to shove my head into a brick wall right there and then. I gulped and looked at the exact spot she stared at before I felt her gaze on the side of my face. I felt my cheeks getting burned by the painful silence that followed. Why the hell did I speak my mind so freely?! I just beg to God that she won't get turned off by it …!

«Gosh … That's very sweet of you to say,» she finally reacted. Oh, thank God … «I'm serious. Your voice caught my attention for the entire performance,» I said with a small boost of confidence. We both turned around to face each other. I smiled back at her embarassed face and finally introduced myself.

«I'm Yoshiki.»

Ayumi turned her whole body towards me. «When I saw you among the audience, I automatically started throwing in a little more … _love_ into my performance,» she said, making me shiver when she said «love». Okay … so she didn't mind my introduction. «Because you … had met me before?» I asked. «Pretty much,» she answered and smirked. «You forced yourself into my head when we first met.»

The way she said it made me feel a little guilty. «Um … Sorry?» I muttered. I felt my shoulders tense up when I felt her hands on my shoulders. She just pinned me down with her eyes and her curled, plump lips. I didn't know what she was going to do or what she wanted to do. She just … undressed my mental protection with her eyes.

«You're hot.»

My heart jumped in shock. «W-What?!» I hissed out. She laughed through her nose and added: «That's what you get for wearing all black, I guess.» W-Wha … Oh my god, that little vixen. «That's so mean!» I yelled out, embarassed and pissed. Her entire body lit up as she laughed and spun around in joy. Even though she fell in the water and her yellow top got completely soaked to my embarassment, she kept laughing. Geez … I really couldn't be mad at her for very long. She's just … so incredibly cute.

…

«So you do write your own songs?»

«Mhm. My entire life is like several stories I want to express through my songs,» she answered. The orange sunlight made her expression even warmer as we sat there right on the coast. Our butts got wet long ago, but we were way too absored in our talk to mind.

«And most of them are about heartbreaks, no?» I asked. She didn't directly reply, but kept talking about her general songwriting, as if she didn't hear my question. «I always prepare my songs the same day I perform. It's not the best method, but it keeps me motivated enough to work really hard on them. They usually turn out really good,» she proudly said.

«Huh … So you come here to get inspiration?» I asked. «Yeah, very often. It's so peaceful here … Until you came,» she spat out jokingly. «Geez … you're so mean, Ayumi …» I muttered. It was kinda fun to say her name after learning it. I could just say it over and over again without getting tired of it. She softly giggled like a little child and flipped her hair over her shoulder. My body was boiling by just looking at her … everything. Her eyes, lips, collarbone, legs, hair … My heart would start pounding no matter what I looked at, as long as I knew that Ayumi was attached to it.

That made me only more depressed when I remembered that I had to leave the next morning.

«Um … I'm glad I got to talk to you today,» I said, out of the blue. I didn't really know how to tell her that I was leaving, right after getting so close to her so fast. Ayumi gave me a fairly confused look and asked: «And why exactly does that sound like a farewell …?» Crap, she noticed … «Well … To be honest, I'm actually going back to Tokyo tomorrow morning. But, I'll definitely come back next summer!» I explained, quickly trying to light up the mood. Yeah, as if that would help. A year is a damn long time. A fall, winter and spring. Ayumi didn't seem to buy it either. She turned really stiff and got up from the sand.

«Listen … I'm really sorry. I didn't expect to … _like_ you this much,» I said. I used the term loosely on purpose. I mean, what else could I say? «Sigh … I know, but … That was kinda mean,» she mumbled and crossed her arms, not wanting to meet my eyes. «It was … And I really apologize,» I earnestly said. She sighed again and folded her hands.

«A year … And you promise that you'll come back? The exact same place?» she asked, finally looking back at me with glistening eyes. «Yes … I promise,» I said. Her shoulders clearly sank down as she relaxed. «Alright … I had an amazing time with you, Ayumi. I'll miss you a lot …» I said, bravely brushing my fingers over hers. I don't know if it was the summer's heat or not, but I felt a lot braver at that moment. I expected to get a similar phrase thrown back at me, but instead …

Ayumi held my face tightly in her hands and embraced my lips with her own.

I had never been kissed like that before … or actually been kissed at all. I couldn't close my eyes until the intense feeling confirmed what was actually happening. Her tongue made its way into my mouth, invading every sense I owned. It was like she was taking complete control of me from then on. Making sure that I didn't forget her. Questions like why and how it was happening didn't have the strength to cross my mind. All I wanted was just to … keep going.

«Next summer … Don't forget,» she breathed out, her forehead leaning against mine. I felt so light-headed that I could only nod at her and at the brief promise we made. How could I forget her anyways?

I had completely fallen for her, after all.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Damn, I'm so tired … I hope I get to wake up to hear you guys' feedback! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is up! Yeah, this story will have pretty big time jumps and at the same time end up being like 5-8 chapters long, fyi. For this chapter, Ayumi will be singing «Video Games» by queen Lana; a really sweet love song that sounds very melancholic if you just listen to her voice and melody. Anways, PLZ ENJOY ;3**

 **July, 2012**

Dad opened the car door so suddenly that my head almost hit the ceiling when I jumped. «Alright!» he yelled and stretched right before Takai-san followed suit and exited the car, leaving me and Azusa in the backseat. «Let's get on with unpacking!»

Azusa laughed and unbuckled her seatbelt. «We've basically become a part of your tradition now, huh Yoshiki?» she said, flipping her blonde hair. «I never saw it as a tradition anyway,» I replied laughing back as I turned to the side to face her. She looked back at me with her sharp and steel-like eyes and smiled. Forgetting what dad ordered us to do, I took the time to look closely at Azusa's different features.

«… Your hair is longer,» I blurted out after looking at her ends that rested right above her belly button. «Hmm? You saw me last week, though,» she said. I seriously wanted to give me a good smack for even trying to talk to her. She's nice for putting up with my awkwardness. «Mm … Guess it grew out again,» I said, inhaling through my nose. Azusa shrugged and immediately started to talk about some other things like university, our dad's friendship and so on.

…

«Thanks a lot for helping us, kids,» Takai-san grunted out when we entered the same old cottage with no new furniture or gadgets. Like, nothing new at all. «Oh please. It was our pleasure,» Azusa sneered out with an overly dramatic attitude. I chuckled and made myself comfortable on the leather couch. Fuck my leg sweat. Fuck it hard.

«Man, this heat … Aren't you suffering underneath those black garments?» Azusa asked. I groaned. Oh, I've definitely heard a similar phrase before. Mom, dad and … that girl I met last year. I didn't forget her after all. But I feel like … Maybe what I felt got a little drained because of the amount of time we spent apart. It was just a childish little crush … Probably.

«It's my style. Black, black and blacker,» I said. She sweatdropped. «Right … So you've never considered wearing _colors_?» she asked. That hit me right in the chest and triggered my anger. «How dare you,» I hissed out. «Black IS a color.» Azusa sighed, assuming it was hopeless to «straighten» me up. And it was. Hopeless.

«Y'know Yoshiki … There are certain things about you that people can't change. Like … the beach-habit,» she mentioned. Ah … The beach. She's right. I've always loved black and beaches. Speaking of the beach … Azusa's face changed drastically to when she realized what I was thinking.

«Come on … You always run off the moment you start thinking about it!» she complained as I headed to the door. I groaned but made sure not to actually let it out, thinking she would just get more mad. «Listen, Azusa …» She didn't buy it. She looked very desperate as she yelled out: «What's so good about it? Why is it better than staying here and playing cards with me or something? Why do you always waste this trip!»

If only I could tell her … It's impossible to explain how much it meant by using words. She simply had to feel it herself. Damn … The more I start to remember her face, the more I remember what it really felt like last year. Azusa, I know you want me to stay … But …

«Sorry.»

…

I am such an asshole. I was pissed at both myself as a person and my assholeness as a persona. Run. Run from it. That was all I could hear, ringing in my ears as I walked my way to the beach in panic. I could remember the directions, but my mind was still filled with the possible faces Azusa could've been making right there and then. Amongst the panic, I was also worrying if she was going to be there at the beach like we promised. If she had forgotten me.

If she had forgotten that she kissed me.

I wasn't going to remember the spot I left my shoes, but whatever. Did that matter? Fuck yes, it did! But my heat-muddled brain only thought about her.

A piece of white and transparent cloth was seen flowing in the wind by me. The sun was about to set and made the muted-blue sky bleed close to the horizon. That scenery brought back either a few or many different feelings inside, making my heart and lungs swell. It's not wrong. She's there.

She has to be.

«Ayumi!»

The long veil of Midnight Sun's hair rotated to the side, revealing a face that once again, made me forget everything I left behind and everything I regret. Her narrow eyes widened, just like the first time I saw her and sparkled, even though the sun only illuminated the back of her head. With a red rose in her hair and a white sundress with spaghetti-thin straps on, she stood there like an angel in a living painting. Yes … It was a childish crush. But right now, all I could think about was what it would feel like to hear her voice again, whether she was talking or singing.

I listened to the ringing in my head for once and ran.

I ran and ran towards her, stepping on many sharp rocks on the way. She was laughing. Her teeth proudly shined underneath her seperated lips after she dropped her notebook and pen on the sand. In my head, I kept repeating her stage name the closer I got to her. The small details on her face and body got revealed to me those long 3 seconds before I finally managed to hide her in my arms.

I wouldn't trade that experience for anything else in my life.

«Ayumi … I promised you …» I mumbled, for some reason almost crying tears of joy. She laughed into my chest, tickling me. «Yeah … you did,» she whispered and lifted her face up to look me in the eyes. I wanted to touch those golden features on her face, but at the same time not mess up her hair. I carefully reached for her cheek and caressed it. My chest was aching. I wanted to touch her even more. I felt like I'd been left behind for an entire year and the only way I could catch up was to show it … physically.

Ayumi was thinking the same.

With her leg wrapped around my hips our lips connected with a fiery passion. It's not like it was … «love». My hands that was at first resting on her cheeks moved down to her rounded hips, lightly crushing them. I had no agenda or opinion, so my only plan was to go with whatever she wanted to do … as long as I got to be with her and do things like this. She roughly rubbed her groin against my own, only making me more eager as we kissed. Her lips smoothly left mine and tickled my ear when she whispered:

«Come with me …»

…

«Mm … You smell nice.»

It tickled a bit when she silently smelled my collarbone as we rested on the futon on the wooden floor. Her tiny hands lightly brushed over my torso while she rested her head on my bare chest. It was a small and simple moment of happiness in our own little paradise which found its place in the cottage Ayumi lived in. I carefully lifted the can of beer to my lips one more time and had a sip, really starting to think about what happened in the last 30 minutes.

I was definitely nervous about telling her that I was a virgin, even though I was in my 20s so I was very gentle when I told her. Surprisingly, she took it like a light breeze and sounded like she throughly enjoyed it at the end of the day. So to be brief …

… It was the best time of my life.

«Heh … It's my favourite fragrance. I think it's in my pocket, actually,» I muttered and got up, searching the floor for my black jeans. I tiredly grabbed it and dug my hand in the pants' pocket to pick up the small and transparent bottle.

Ayumi took it from my hands, removed the cap and sniffed it with closed eyes, sighing. «Oh …» she sighed. «It smells so nice …» I chuckled and pushe done of her stray hairs behind her ear. «You can wear it if you want,» I offered, taking a sneak-peek at her naked body. Man, I hope I'll get used to it soon.

She smiled in delight and sprayed the fresh fragrance all over her collarbone and neck. From then on, she acted just a tad distant as she had her back turned to me while she got dressed and picked up the same notebook and pen she dropped at the beach. I tossed over so that I was lying on my stomach.

«Are you performing tonight?» I asked. I still remembered that she wrote her songs the same day she performed. She giggled and nodded. «You're naturally going to come, right?» she asked. «Of course. Your performances are so beautiful,» I said, leaning my head in my hand while admiring her serious posture while she was writing. To my surprise, I didn't get bored watching her. I got to listen to her hum a few lines and the melody. This was definitely going to be a very sad song.

…

Ayumi let the blood-red lipstick glide over her bottom lip when she suddenly said: «Y'know … because of you, I've spent a lot of extra time on this song.» «Hm?» I mumbled, confused. Ayumi looked over at me with soft eyes. She crawled over towards me, grabbed my chin and planted a deep kiss on my lips, staining them with the red substance. My cheeks burned with embarassment at her sensual gaze. She smiled and shook her head.

«Never mind. Just listen and that'll be enough.»

With just simple details like nails, rose in the hair, guitar and the same white sundress attatched, I walked with Ayumi to Rising Star.

Hand in hand.

…

For the first time, the feeling of my leg sweat was a good feeling. I just got so excited when the host yelled out «Midnight Sun». She was coming out. Ayumi. Only this time, I could look back on our memories and really feel like the performance was just for me. And then I finally saw her.

In an ensamble of white, red and midnight-blue, Ayumi stepped on to the stage with her red high heels and guitar. She sent me an alluring gaze right before she sat down on the chair, making me shoot her a nervous grin. She crossed her legs and adjusted the microphone with confidence before she started to sing in that heavenly golden voice.

 _Swinging in the backyard  
_

_Pull up in your fast car, whistling my name_

 _Open up a beer  
_

_And you say get over here and play a video game_

 _I'm in his favorite sun dress  
_

_Watching me get undressed, take that body downtown_

 _I say you the bestest  
_

_Lean in for a big kiss put his favorite perfume on_

 _Go play your video game_

 _It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
_

_Everything I do  
_

_I tell you all the time  
_

_Heaven is a place on earth with you  
_

_Tell me all the things you want to do  
_

_I heard that you like the bad girls honey, is that true?  
_

_It's better than I ever even knew  
_

_They say that the world was built for two  
_

_Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
_

_Baby now you do_

Noone in the audience knew, except for me. What the song was really about, I mean. I felt so special that I could cry then and there as she sang with such sadness and joy at the same time. The entire episode felt like a long dream that would last longer than one could imagine. I knew it when Ayumi ran over to me, embracing and kissing me. It was paradise, or just like Ayumi sang.

Heaven is a place on Earth with you.

 **A/N: Plz review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter! Again, this was «Video Games» by Lana Del Rey. As always, feel free to review and send me pms! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 is up! Man my schedule gets tighter and tighter as each day goes DX Oh well, as long as you guys enjoy my stories, it's worth a bad night's sleep! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

«It felt a little different tonight.»

Ayumi's hair tickled a bare spot on my torso where my shirt had hitched up a bit. She moaned with closed lips and stretched her arms as she rested on my thighs. Several hours had passed since her performance ended and she was completely exhausted. The sky was clear even during the night and the breeze felt good in the lukewarm heat as we rested on the beach. No matter where we went, paradise still followed us.

«In what way?» I asked, running my hand through her messy hair. She had taken off her heels and rose decoration and literally thrown them on the sand. I didn't expect her to be so unaccustomed to shoes like that, as she walked so elegantly in them. But seeing her bruised feet and sour expression, I really understood how thick certain shells could be.

Ayumi turned her head around to face me with sort of pouty eyes. «Listen … It's not like the entire song was about you,» she muttered. A part of me wasnæt shocked, since I only found myself in some of the lines she sang. There was something that she didn't tell me about. Something that was missing.

She sighed and lifted her head off my legs. «That will have to be for another time,» Ayumi laughed out and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. Just from there I felt a slight grumpyness develop in both my facial expressions and body language. Mostly in my mind, though. I thought I'd broken through all of her shells and I wanted her to be more open and honest with me. Other than that … When was this «another time»? She knew that I would leave one day, didn't she?

«But … You know that I won't stay here for very long, right?»

Ayumi just stood there in front of the ocean, not reacting to what I said. Of course, she wouldn't be delighted to hear that I was leaving again. But at the very least, wouldn't she tell me to make the most out of the time we had together? I was about to ask for an answer right when she actually spoke:

«Well … That's how it always goes.»

I intesnsily stared at the back of her head, suprised. I tried to find some connection between what she said and her expression, even though I couldn't see it very clearly. «Always?» I repeated. Yeah, the same situation occured last summer. One where I had to leave her, no matter how strong our chemistry was. So I assumed that it wasn't me she talked about.

«Another guy?»

The words came out before I could aknowledge them in my mind. I might've just hit a very sensitive spot and I did mind. But for some reason … I really thought that I could help solve whatever problem she had. To my relief, Ayumi turned around to face me, this time with really sad eyes, filled with regret. «… Yeah,» she finally replied and sat down ahead of me on the sand. She had given up. Thank God. I didn't want to pressure her into telling anything if she didn't trust me. I simply relied on my telepathic abilities to comfort her.

«He came here around 2 years ago, when I just turned 20. Just like you, this guy was sort of a freelancer. He was in his late 20s, looked like a biker dude … and he was the first guy I slept with.» She smiled bittersweetly before continuing.

«He started talking to me right after a performance at a beach party. He said he loved my voice, my face and a lot of other things … I didn't mind the ring he had on his finger either. After every night at my house, he would talk a little about his fiancé. About how uncomfortable sex with her was. About how she let him go on for a small holiday even though they were in the middle of planning their wedding. It pretty much went like that for two weeks, every month for half a year; he would come over, have sex and then he'd talk while playing video games on his PSP …»

Somehow, the way she told the story was just as touching like when she sang earlier. Happiness roamed around her while she told me about him, yet so melancholic. She really must've felt something for that guy. Love or not, he was important wasn't he?

«Until … He got married?» I assumed. Ayumi nodded and went in depth: «He told me that he had a good time, which of course offended me. I understood then, that I was only a side-bitch to him. To him, I was only good for sex. He never came back, so I guess he really did marry his apparently un-sexy girlfriend.»

All I was able to do, was to remain silent at what she told me. I honestly got kinda offended myself. I clearly saw something way more in Ayumi than that guy did. I was about to comfort her, when her gaze suddenly turned severe and cold for the very first time.

«Just the same routine all over again, huh? Regardless if you already have a girlfriend, you'll just toss me away when you want,» she spat out, denying my right to speak. «Ayumi … Come on …!» I hissed out, angry that she judged me like that. If I could, I would stay here with her. Just so many things were holding me back …

«Hmph.» Ayumi got up, her shoulders tensing up in anger. «Y'know what?» she mumbled, her bangs casting shadows down her eyes. «Ayumi, why the hell would I toss you away? Just because you think you're worth less than you think, it doesn't mean that you—

«Just go!»

My entire body froze when I heard Ayumi raise her voice for the first time. It almost felt like she abused her voice when she yelled at me. She was angry, sad … broken. «Toss me away now that I expect it, for once!» she yelled. She sounded like she was in tears. I was confused to the point where I didn't know what she really wanted. I listened to what she said, but based on the way she said it … Did she really want me to go? I was faced with a difficult choice, so I only had one easy solution.

Run away.

…

«Welcome b— Yoshiki?»

I wonder how she noticed it the moment I closed the door behind me. Something had happened. It somehow showed on my face and Azusa saw it at once. Her eyes widened and her mouth was half-open in surprise. Well, at least I wouldn't get yelled at.

«What … happened?» she asked. There was no point in explaining anything to her. I kept facing the floor as I marched my way towards my room. «Hey, I asked you something,» she hissed out. She was getting annoyed, so I found it even easier to run from the conversation. I put my hand on the door knob to my room.

«Hey!»

Shit.

…

«Still nothing, huh …» Azusa muttered while combing her hair with her fingers. She was on the edge of giving up. I didn't want to tell her about Ayumi, but at the same time not upset her more. «My life has just not … been going smoothly, to say the least,» I said. She sighed, still not satisfied. I leaned my head against a pillow on the leather couch, feeling extremely tired.

«Yoshiki … Do you know why this upsets me so much?» Azusa asked. Instead of actually answering her, I wanted to know what she had in mind, so I waited. «When someone's not honest with you, it basically means that they have no trust in you. More than anything, if you don't trust me …»

Azusa's lips were shaking as she spoke. Did she want my trust and loyality this bad? «Why … Why do you want me to trust you so much?» I asked. Azusa groaned and ran her hand through her hair, extremely frustrated. It literally felt like she was either super mad or super sad as she hissed the truth out.

«God dammit, Yoshiki … I like you! I've always liked you!»

From there, I really just remember feeling … weird. I had never really been a lady killer. And here she was, a girl I had known for a pretty long time, confess to me. It made me think differently about all of those moments together. All this time, she thought of me as attractive. I didn't know if I liked her back or where I went from there, with my relationship with Ayumi pretty much ruined.

I only knew that it was probably best if I let Ayumi alone.

 **A/N: Noooooo ;_; If you liked this chapter, plz go ahead and leave a review! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 is up! Dude, only 1 chapter left after this, huh … Ey, I told you that this would be shorter than my other stories! This chapter on its own will be shorter than usual. Oh well… Enjoy it, plz :) Sorry, I mean PLZ ENJOY ;3**

 **July, 2013**

«So, when's the wedding you two?»

I grabbed a pillow from where I was sitting and threw it on dad's face. Takai-san laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. «Damn, I kinda saw this coming. With you two getting so well along with each other and with me and Isao being so close … You guys HAD to develop some sort of relationship, no?» Takai-san said, grinning at both Azusa and me. I felt her fingers nervously fidget underneath mine. I carefully squeezed them, keeping her calm. I could almost see her smile, even though I kept my eyes fixed on our dad's who sat ahead of us in the very same cottage.

Yeah … I decided to give me and Azusa a chance. A chance that lasted way longer than I anticipated. 9 months, to be exact. At first, I did it out of pity. I mean, she risked all of that just to let me know how much she cares about me. To not give at least a little back would be seen as a crime in my eyes. Before I knew it, I was a little pulled in by her. She was much more than I saw during the first years I knew her. So … I can definitely say that I'm happy with my life as it is now.

As for Ayumi …

…

«… You are going to the beach again, aren't you?» Azusa asked as she watched me while I unpacked my stuff in my room. She was laying down on her stomach on my bed with her legs wiggling in the air. I grunted as I put the last garment in the closet. I still clearly remember the first months after we returned to Tokyo last year. I seriously couldn't stop thinking about Ayumi and regretting that I didn't apologize to her. I can say that I've moved on, but … I still want to apologize to her. I'm sure she's still there.

«I guess … But I definitely won't take long,» I reassured her. She had somehow taught me how to be more honest with her. I was on the right road, it seemed. If not, she would've broken up with me a long time ago.

I heard her sigh behind me, so I turned around to see her real expression. «It's completely dark outside. What's so fun about that?» she asked me. I exhaled through my nose and mumbled: «You always ask me that … Whether it's night or day, it's still the beach.» Azusa smiled and mumbled: «… I look forward to the day I'll undertstand why you love that beach so much.» I chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. «If I'm late, you can come and look for me. 'Kay?» I suggested. «Oh please. You don't need to tell me twice,» she said. It was one of those moments where I truly appreciated her the most.

I don't think I could've made a better choice.

…

«Ayumi?!»

I don't get why I was in such a panic. Maybe the picture was so different from the one I was used to? It was just a black night with a windy sea and silky sand. The breeze didn't feel good on my skin anymore. What was this? What was wrong with me?!

I looked around, running alongside the coast, trying to find her. Why wasn't she here?! Why couldn't I see her anymore?! «Ayumi!» I yelled again. No sign of her. Oh my god, why was I getting so frustrated just because I couldn't find her?! I mean, I was just going to talk to her and apologize for last year! Why was I so afraid!? Aren't I over her?!

Right … Right, she must be at her house!

I felt my throat tighten as I kept taking quick and heavy pants. My mind was muddled with the blurry images of her, but I somehow managed to remember the way to her house. What if she wasn't in her house after all? I couldn't bare to think about it. I just … I had to see her face. I had to!

 ***BANG BANG BANG!***

«Ayumi!» I yelled, my knuckles turning red and sore because of how harshly I was knocking. No answer or any other noise. Fuck! «Ayumi! For fuck's sake, open up!» I shouted, feeling unwanted sobs building up in my throat. She wasn't here. She wasn't here, dammit!

«I'm sorry … I'm so sorry …!» I hissed out, getting on my knees to apologize to her as if she really was there in front of me. It was so easy to imagine it … but so hard to remember her exact features. Wow … Did I manage to trick myself this much? Did I honestly make myself believe that I was over her? Hell no …

I was far from over her.

«Yoshiki?»

Crap … Why did she have to see me like this? Now that my mind was only filled with Ayumi, how could I speak normally with my so-called girlfriend? It was too late. I understood that when I felt her warm hand on my shoulder.

«I would look for you if you were late, right?» she whispered. I didn't answer her. I couldn't even look at her as tears started to well up in my eyes. I couldn't focus on anything … except for one thing I knew I needed to do if I wanted things to remain the same. I wiped my eyes in preparation and got up, staring at the dumbfounded Azusa.

She had opened her mouth a bit to speak when I suddenly grabbed her face and forcefully kissed her.

I felt her body stiffen in shock for a second. «N-nm! Yoshiki!» she hissed out when I finally let her breathe. She glared at me. «Not here!» I glared back, mostly angry at myself. I had to do this for both my and Azusa's sake.

«It's okay. Nobody's here,» I whispered, kissing her again. Her lips and cheeks were heated in embarassment, but she eventually embraced me back, wrapping her arms around my back. Finally receiving her consent, I moved my lips downwards to her throat pit and collarbone. I felt her shiver underneath me as I carefully pushed her downwards on the sand right in front of Ayumi's cottage. With her long and blonde hair spread out around her head like a fan she really looked like an angel under the pale moonlight that shone upon her.

«Forget her,» I said to myself while I unbuttoned Azusa's blouse. «Forget her.» Azusa smiled in happiness as she stroke her hands all over my bare back. «Yoshiki … I lov— I covered her lips with my own before she could finish her sentence.

If I couldn't forget Ayumi … I'd just have to force myself to forget her.

 **A/N: Shit :( Only one chapter left now, you guys. Thank you all for still reading my stories, even though I've been away for a while. Go ahead and tell me how you think this will end, and/or other things! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright … I had a little break because of some unexpected things that came up and I just had to take care of. But now I'm back, with the final chapter! After this, I'd of course love to hear you guys' opinion on the story and the ending! By the way, I used the song Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey for this chapter, which was a HUGE hit when it came out in 2012! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

 **July, 2016**

«Onii-san … You look so good!»

Miki's eyes gleamed in joy at one point when we both looked at the firmly dressed man in the long mirror against the wall. The white shirt underneath with the black necktie peeked underneath the black blazer. My hair was throughly groomed and my slight grin told me just how overjoyed I was that this was actually happening. Even Miki herself looked so adorable in her white and frilly dress with a rose pin on her chest. She bounced up and down excitedly and mumbled out:

«Everything should be in order … The food, the guests, decorations and entertainment … Yes, it's all okay. My gosh, I'm just so excited! I'll finally have the sister I wished for … And maybe a few nephews or nieces.» I rapped her on the forehead before she could finish. «That won't be your decision, thank you very much,» I scolded and stretched my arms, feeling my legs turning into jelly. Shit … The nervousness is sinking in.

Kids, huh … Now is way too early. Actually, getting married right now is early too. Married? Shit, my legs …! Miki laughed as she noticed how shaky I suddenly became. She took a gentle hold of my wrists and whispered: «It's going to be fine. You'll live a long and happy life with her. I promise … And a couple of nephews.»

Even though I playfully rapped her on the cheeks and neck, I had to agree with her. This was a new beginning. Once I would see Azusa walking down the aisle in her white dress, veil and bouquet of flowers, lead by Takai-san … I'd definitely cry. A life with Azusa would be wonderful. I would braid her hair for her when she wanted to. She could teach me how to make that amazing halibut risotto. Life with her would become … A big enough reason to keep living.

«Oh!»

Miki suddenly tensed up with a huge smile when she apparently had realized something that I hadn't. She ran towards the door ahead of us and put her ear against it eagerly listening. «They must be rehearsing now. I heard they're going to perform right after the vows,» she said, still smiling. Rehearsing?

«The entertainment? Who are they exactly?» I asked. Azusa told me the singer was getting extremely popular and that we were lucky to catch her for our own wedding. «If we're going to hold the wedding by the cottage we stayed at every summer, we need good music!» she'd said. I trusted her, so I kinda went with it without any questions. As long as I got to dance with her, they could gladly play an audio from South Park for that matter.

«I can't remember the name, but … I think she released her debut album a few years ago. She must be the real deal, don't you think?» Miki asked. I could only hear melancholy chords from a keyboard, an acoustic guitar and a very muted voice singing:

 _Kiss me hard before you go …_

 _Summertime sadness …_

 _I just wanted you to know …_

… _that baby, you're the best._

What …?

 _I got my red dress on tonight_

 _Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight_

 _Got my hair up real big beauty queen style_

 _High heels off, I'm feeling alive …!_

That pained and melancholic voice … The way she had nothing, but wanted everything … How she sang the words out like she was telling a passionate, yet tragic love story … It was way too familiar. But why couldn't I put her name into words …?!

 _Oh … My God._

 _I feel it in the air_

 _Telephones wires above all sizzlin' like your stare, honey._

 _I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

 _Nothing scares me anymore …!_

I couldn't hold myself back. Not any longer.

«O-Onii-san?!»

Miki shouted after me when she saw me run outside. I'd forcefully hit the wall when I shoved the door open. I know her … I know her! But I can't fucking remember! The wedding, the cake … Azusa. None of it mattered anymore. Not in my heart nor mind.

I couldn't run straight and even stumbled on some of the white chairs that were placed on the velvet sand. Asses were already seated on most of them, by distant and close relatives that I probably couldn't remember the names of. I didn't know and I didn't care. They were surely shocked that the groom suddenly started running down the aisle instead of patiently walking.

It was like my blurry memories intoxicated me to the point where I got drunk.

Yeah, dad was there right by the end of the aisle, waiting for me. He was clearly surprised when I ran right past him towards the stage, searching for the face I'd completely forgotten during the time I was with Azusa … because I forced myself to forget her.

The voice was much closer than before.

 _I've got the summetime, summertime sadness._

 _Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness._

 _Got that summetime, summertime sadness._

 _Oh … Oh …_

«Yoshiki! Stop right there, son! Azusa'll be here any minute!»

Dad's yell finally got me out of my trance as I watched the singer on the stage … my memories completely enlightened by just seeing that seemless, red dress, make up, heels and rose accesory. The moment her blue eyes met mine … I knew it. Feelings I'd surpressed by replacing them with my feelings for Azusa came raging back up, choking me. She wasn't even surprised. She calmly looked at me with a cool gaze and attitude. I couldn't say anything, though I wanted to say so much. I was just … speechless.

The strong hands on my shoulders that forcefully pulled me back suprised the hell out of me. «Excuse my son, miss. Please, go ahead and take a seat with our relatives until your performance,» dad told her. Shit … Fuck no, this can't be happening! The wedding! The fucking wedding!

«Alright … Thank you very much,» she politely said, her heels clicking as she made her way down from the stage. Her hair flowed past me, warming my chest and neck when I once again smelled that sweet, cakey perfume scent. The clicking noises stopped for a few seconds, tensing up my shoulders.

I still couldn't turn around and face her, knowing that she clearly recognized me and seemed prepared to see me here. Well, she did sign up to perform at my wedding. I just stood there with my back turned to her, flinching when I felt a cold and small hand gently land on my shoulder, stroking it with thin fingertips. I was completely under her control … Scared and helpless as I felt her hot breath caressing my ear, whispering:

«… Remember, I'll always love you. Bye.»

It was first when her face got blurried in the massive crowd that was seated that I could finally let out a word.

«Ayumi …?»

…

Earlier, I did think that I would get so touched while seeing the love of my life walk down the aisle, looking more beautiful than she'd ever looked. Maybe even tear up a little. Nothing. I didn't feel a thing. Even when she gave me such an amoureous gaze when she got close enough, lead by her father, I could only force a smile back at her. If I didn't see Ayumi just now … If I didn't remember her voice, face, smell and touch … Things could've gotten less complicated for me. 'Cause now, my dreams of having a happy life with her, were completely destroyed.

Just because of those feelings I felt the previous summers bloomed in my heart once and for all, trying to convince me one last time.

The whole deal with the ring exchanging and the simple things the priest said were just floating out of my other ear as soon as he finished his sentences. I couldn't focus on anything other than _her_.

«Yoshiki Kishinuma. Do you take thee Azusa Takai to be your lawfully wedded wife?»

The silence that followed must've been like a stab in the heart for Azusa and the rest of the audience. Ayumi was leaving. She literally just walked away, towards her own home. I only looked at her. Then Azusa and the priest who wore clearly confused gazes. At that moment, I really did think that I had the right to do what I truly wanted to do. Why exactly? I still don't know. It was a shit-crazy move. But weirdly … I don't regret it at all.»

«… I'm so sorry, Azusa.»

«Y-Yoshiki? Yoshiki?! Where are you going?! You're seriously kidding, right?! Come back here! COME BACK!»

I kept repeating a thousand different apologiez in my head as I ran towards the same direction as Ayumi had.

…

My shoes felt so heavy while I was running on the sand. The extreme heat wettened the inside of my clothes that didn't matter anymore. I'd completely spoiled my entire life by just running away like that. There's no way back now.

 _Kiss me hard before you go …_

Her red high heels were completely forgotten on the foam by the sand. She really did look so much more alive with her red dress on, her back turned to me and her arms raised in the air, as if she was about to jump off a cliff.

End it all.

 _Summertime sadness …_

 _I just wanted you to know …_

 _That baby, you're the best …_

Even her voice sounded more alive, now that she sang it with much stronger and honest feelings. She knew I was behind her. She knew what I'd said and why I was here.

«I should have turned it down.»

She finally turned around, her eyes bleary. « … What?» I managed to blurt out. «When I got the proposal … And it said Yoshiki. Come on, I immediately knew it was you. I was right after all … You decided to settle down, just tossing me away … Why … Why did I ever fall for y—

«Listen to me!»

She let out a quick gasp when I pushed her into my chest, forcing her to cling to me. I wanted her to rely on me. Trust me. But more than anything, I wanted to hold her. I wanted her to hold me. I wanted to get everything I wanted 3 years ago when I wanted to see her so badly, but couldn't.

«Yoshiki … You're enga— Nmm!»

I didn't realize how much I really missed kissing her until I finally did, for the first time in 4 years. She didn't resist either. We wanted each other, no matter how wrong it was or what «law» I was forced to follow.

«Ayumi … I won't ever force myself to forget you,» I breathed out, tickling the slim side of her neck with my lips. «Ah …?» she moaned out, almost sounding like a question. As if she asked me «how?» I gently moved my hands to her breasts and whispered:

«I'll just never leave you again.»

…

«… You wanted to forget me?»

I gently ran my fingers through her midnight blue hair as we rested on the futon on the wooden floor to her cottage, to comfort the sadness in her eyes. Her bare collarbone beautifully framed in her round and full breasts as she rubbed them against my own naked chest. Things lead to many other things way too fast in just an hour. Wierdly, I didn't even wonder what had happened with the whole wedding organizing. I only cared about what would happen between me and Ayumi right there and then, after our second time.

«Yeah … To have a happy life with a girl I knew was in love with me … seemed easier than going after a girl I was in love with who I knew hated me,» I explained. «Yoshiki … I never _hated_ you,» she reassured me. She shifted her position so that she looked at the ceiling, her fingers still intertwined with mine. «I was scared … After my previous affair, I kinda prepared myself … for being tossed away for someone else, I mean. Or just a sex friend. But …» She looked at me with the warm eyes I once again fell in love with.

«I was never prepared for it … Especially when I suddenly found myself getting way closer to you than I expected.»

My heart pumped in my chest at what she said. It kinda felt like I was the «submissive» one, with the way she made me all giddy and embarassed. «But … When I visited you 3 years ago .. You seriously got a record deal? Was it really all that?» I asked after her explanation. «Mhm. I met the guy that proposed the same day you went to my house, apparently. I swear, I wasn't like running away from you or anything. Rather, I actually thought that we were over. For good,» she mumbled.

I rubbed her hand with my thumb and sat up from the futon, planting a light kiss on her lips. She smiled at me and whispered: «You are aware that you've done something insane, right?» «Absolutely,» I whispered back. «And I don't even know what to say when I return home.» Ayumi giggled and shook her head, disappointed.

«Well … I guess I'll join you. Or else, that barbie will definitely murder you,» she said, leaning her head against my neck, snuggling against my body. I nodded, kissing her forehead. It was true. I didn't know what would happen in the future with me and Ayumi. I mean, maybe _we_ would get married? Maybe Ayumi was involved in that dream of a perfect life? Oh … Who knows?

I felt Midnight Sun slowly sniff my neck.

«Heh … It's my favourite perfume.»

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading my very short story? This was kinda like a novella, no? XD God knows how long my next break will be, but until then, I hope you guys will stay tuned for even more stories etc. Plz leave your final thoughts on this story and stay as awesome as you already are! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**

 **Senpai's Boo is out ;3**


End file.
